The Truth Behind Misery
by HauteCouture09
Summary: AU. Set in early Victorian Norfolk, England. Blair abides living with her husband Charles Bass who is an aristocrat. She attains a tall young blonde woman named Serena. Blair doesn't know that this new maid will lead her life into scandal. S/B, Femslash
1. Chapter One: Help Wanted

**Chapter One – Help Wanted**

Blair Waldorf-Bass dipped her gold nib pen gently into the ink well. She wrote neatly upon a piece of parchment:

_Wanted:_  
><em>In a Aristocrat's home, in the Village of Overstrand a good Housekeeper who understands writing, arithmetic, and communicating well. She must be a respectable trustworthy woman with very good personal character. For name and address, apply at office of this paper.<em>

Blair just fired her other housekeeper for making a mistake with the finances, and no other servant of the household would do, so she sought out someone new.

She got up from her desk where she was picking up her deep blue floor length skirt revealing her square toed black leather slippers. Her servant approached, attempting to help her get up. Blair just waved her extremely small looking hand compared to the large ballooning sleeve of her gown to make the servant aware that she was able. "Fetch my mantelet as it is chilled out." Blair again waved her hand demandable for her servant to grab the cape.

She made her way down the staircase and to the doors, but not before her husband, Mr. Bass grabbed her by the shoulder. "Going someplace my dear, are you?"

Blair adverted her eyes to the floor due to the reprimanding tone of her husband's voice, "On my way out to print my advert, so I can find a new housekeeper."

"Ahh, I see…" His voice trailed off as he walked off to another room.

Blair knew why he was asking, he felt it necessary to know everything that Blair was doing, as if she were property. The truth was that she was his property, the marriage stemmed from arrangement and not that of love. She only meant money and children who would inherit the families' fortunes in the future, not much more. Not uncommon, her family a family of Aristocrats and his family also. He owned much land and had pride in making money atop of the inheritance, caring for this more than for Blair.

She hated how she was treated but knew that there was no other way to live if she wanted to live the comfortable life that she was used to.

Blair left promptly out the front door to the coach outside waiting, her Lady's Maid in tow.

Two months had passed and over two dozen letters had been received. She had withered the letters down to just two. And today the women would arrive for an evaluation by Blair and Charles, naturally, along with the Lady's Maid. Normally she would just pick whomever had the best references, but she did not want to make the same error that she had the last time.

The first woman arrived, her name Laura, curtsied as she met the heads of the household. She had great references but was unable to do the simple math that Blair had given her to figure out. Blair thought this out of the question and in turn asked her to leave immediately.

The next girl arrived, and Blair had originally picked her out of the others due to the connection that she had with her own family. This girl, named Serena was the daughter of her mother's housekeeper, and thought it interesting since Blair grew up with that servant, who she remembered to be pleasant. Serena completed all of the tasks and answered all of the questions that Blair had to ask, completely and with some amount of grace. She happened to be quite young to perform the duties of the Housekeeper, but Blair saw something about her that she really liked, be it her sunny and happy disposition or just her glowing complexion, Blair knew that Serena would be a perfect maid.

"Have there been previous households that you have worked for?" Blair questioned.

"Yes Mrs. Waldorf-Bass, down the street actually, for the Chanson household, but as you may know the lady of the house perished. So I seek new work." She looked at Blair when answering.

Blair nodded at the answer and looked her right back in the eye. She was not used to a servant looking at her like so. Usually servants did not make much eye contact at all, yet Blair liked the directness.

Blair motioned Serena to step outside the room. She, Charles and her Lady's Maid came to the agreement that they liked Serena. And Blair also had decided that she would make her Lady's Maid the Housekeeper and Serena her new Lady's Maid as Serena was too young to be the Housekeeper. The other servant agreed, as she would get a raise.

The other servant went to retrieve Serena who was standing outside of the room. Serena curtsied as she re-entered the room.

Blair spoke, "It has been decided that you should make a pleasant addition to this household. Although the advert in the paper requested a housekeeper, I will have you as my Lady's Maid."

Serena smiled as she was happy to have work and Blair seemed pleasant enough, and she was lucky to get the job in the house that she had.

Charles left the room to attend to whatever business he had as Blair gave orders the now Housekeeper. The Housekeeper now left to do her duties as Blair walked over to Serena. "I'll show you around the house."

Serena followed Blair as she made her way up the staircase. Blair turned into a room with a large bed with a canopy; the fabrics were some of the finest that she had ever seen. From the opposite wall of the bed was an enormous fireplace. "This is my bedroom as for Charles, though majorly of the time it is spent separate in our own rooms, unless he disputes." said Blair in a dull voice. Serena sensed some tension in Blair but did not question because that was not very professional.

Blair continued, "I like my fire made before dawn and right before I go to bed which is approximately 11 o'clock. And I usually read a book before bed so adequate lighting is necessary…" Blair continued on with the list of duties that she expected done. Serena tried to make a mental note of everything, although that seemed impossible with everything she was saying. Serena realized that the girl was much shorter than her and had gorgeous porcelain skin, as her voice faded as Serena caught interest in the young woman's beauty. She thought that they had to be about the same age.

"Do you happen to be keeping track?" Blair interrupted.

Serena snapped out of her trance, "Yes, Mrs. Waldorf-Bass."

"Please just address me as Blair, since you are the servant that is closest to me." Blair said.

"Yes, Blair." It felt weird saying Serena thought.

"I will show you where you will be staying." Blair said walking out of her room. They made their way to the cramped servants' quarters. "Here we are." Blair stated as she handed Serena a white apron and a white feathered hairpiece, which was rather nice. Serena had already brought her black dresses along with all her other underpinnings and such, in case she were hired. She was made aware that she had her own bed and dresser to store her things.

Blair felt a connection to Serena for some reason, but she could not place it. She thought that maybe they met when they were younger due to the circumstances of her mother being her mother's maid. She thought of Serena very quaint and was content with her being her new Lady's Maid. Blair just hoped that she did not have to deal with any problems with Serena because she did not want to have to chastise her. But she figured that there would not be much problem.


	2. Chapter Two: Bewildering Enticement

**Chapter Two – Bewildering Enticement**

Sparks hypnotically floated as Serena added the new wood to the embers that still burned from the fire the night before. She tried to be as quiet as she could trying not to wake the sleeping figure behind her. After adding the final piece she glanced behind her to see the brunette woman still at rest, under ample amounts of luxurious fabric and down, her face highlighted by the growing fire was tranquil. Serena wondered what she was dreaming about, dreams had always mesmerized her. She wondered if the dreams of someone with much more wealth and stability in her life had similar dreams as she. Serena figured nightmares among Blair were few and far between compared to the reoccurring ones she had. Making her way out of the room quietly she unconsciously thought of how radiant and serene the brunette was, continuing her morning chores.

….

Blair awoke to the crackling of a fireplace. She folded the jacquard fabric of the duvet to the empty side of the bed as it was becoming warm in the bedroom. She stretched and yawned as she looked over to see her maid bringing in her breakfast.

"Here you are Mrs." Serena said as she sat down the server tray in front of her. The tray was filled with a variety of scones, lavender honey, jam, a couple boiled eggs, bacon, and kedgeree.

Serena poured the tea into a gold-rimmed teacup, "Would you like sugar or cream in your tea Mrs.?"

"Yes, two cubes would be satisfactory and cream also." Blair answered.

As Serena prepared the cup, Blair remembered parts of her unpleasant dream that she had been having before she awoke. Serena interrupted her thoughts and handed the cup to Blair carefully as the cup was full and the tea was hot. "Careful Mrs. I wouldn't want you to burn yourself."

Blair gave a slight smile to Serena, "Thank you". She appreciated that her maid cared enough to warn her, as other maids she had in the past would not have always been so considerate.

"Ring the bell, when you are ready to get up and dress." A bell was on the tray that also possessed the breakfast spread.

Serena made it out of the room to allow the lady her privacy.

Before Serena was able to leave the room Blair interrupted. "Serena?"

Serena turned around quickly, "Is something not to your liking Mrs.?"

"No, no everything is quite satisfactory."

A puzzled look took to the young maid's face.

Blair motioned for her to come back to the side of the bed.

Serena walked back to Blair, "Yes, Mrs.?"

"Do you dream much while sleeping?" She said in a whisper.

"Well, yes of course Mrs." Answered Serena.

"Ever had any night terrors?" Blair questioned.

Serena thought back to just the past night, she barely slept due to the dreams that haunted her. "Yes, Mrs. I have."

"Alright that is all for now." Blair motioned her hand to the door.

Serena made her way out the door more confused than she was when she reentered.

Blair started at her petite feast that was in front of her as she continued to try and understand her dream, and contemplate if she should share it with her maid.

...

Serena heard a ringing in the distance, as she was gathering and sewing pleats in the maroon jacquard fabric, creating the bustle, for Mrs. Blair's overskirt. Serena got up from the sewing table and quickly made her way to Blair's bedroom. Blair was standing in front of her full length mirror, waiting to be dressed.

"Ready to be dressed, Mrs.?"

Blair nodded, "I would like to wear the olive green today, Serena."

Serena retrieved all of the components of the dress and she hung them up on the hook next to the mirror. Blair raised her hands above her head so Serena could get the nightgown over her head. Serena grabbed the bottom of the nightgown and gathered the fabric until she reached the fabric by Blair's waist and gently pulled the delicate outfit over Blair's head. Blair's porcelain skin was exposed to Serena for the first time; Serena had not witnessed anything more perfect. In fact, she thought, this was the first time she had ever seen another woman's disrobed body besides her own. Serena felt her stomach flip. She was not prepared for the overwhelming emotions that waved through her body. The young maid quickly and nervously grabbed the undergarments. Blair slipped her legs into the soft cotton fabric of the drawers as Serena pulled them up and buttoned the back. As Serena did this she observed dark purple spots that adorned Blair's backside. She now slipped the chemise over Blair's head which fell down to Blair's knees, yet still let her collar bones shown. She noticed now that these bruises were also on Blair's arms, but Serena figured it wasn't her business. And she needn't to produce any solecism. The corset slipped on easily as Blair once again rose her arms over her head. Tightening it was a harder cause. Serena had Blair grab a one of the four posts of her bed so she could brace herself as the young maid pulled hard on the corset laces. Blair exhaled some air that sounded like moans. Serena's stomach ached some more, as she felt some sort of enjoyment out of this process. She forced the thoughts out of her head as she was not sure what she kept feeling, but she felt as it was sinful. Serena tied the corset laces in a bow and grabbed a petticoat and slipped it up Blair's legs to her waist, Serena's eyes laid upon the doing of the corset, and it was never the less successful as Blair's breasts were pushed high. Serena's eyes darted away as she continued dressing the lady. Several petticoats were layered on, each one added more volume, and each time the maid had a harder time staring at the shorter woman's décolletage. Her ignominious actions bemused her further. What was she to do? And more importantly why was she doing it. She slipped a camisole over Blair's head and then finally the olive-colored gown. Serena grabbed a new pair of gloves out of the drawer for Blair to wear.

Blair now sat at her cherry wood dresser, allowing Serena to pin her hair up in a proper bun. Blair looked back to Serena from her mirror. "I think I want you to stay in the room that is connected to mine." Blair said. She continued, "Since I feel that I can trust you around all of my items, I will allow you to stay there. As that room is for that purpose anyways."

"Of course what ever you prefer Mrs." Serena answered.

"I have been having terrible night terrors lately and I would like to have you there if you are needed." Blair stated while still making eye contact using the mirror.

"That will not be a problem Mrs., I have had an awful time sleeping lately anyways. And I shall be at your beckon call." Serena said while she pinned Blair's chocolate brown hair.

Serena thought that there was no other place that she rather be, but she still wasn't sure why.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Finally a new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading!**

**I would love to hear some feedback, it is always encouraging! :)**


	3. Chapter Three: Marred

**Chapter Three – Marred**

Serena organized her small amount of belongings in her new room that Mrs. Blair assigned her to. The room was quite small and narrow, but she found it quaint and appeasing. It even had a small window, allowing the late morning breeze to come in. The room was especially delightful after having no privacy in her previous living quarters; she always found one of the butler's eyes upon her. A miniature version of the Mistress' room, the top half of the wall was adorned in light blue floral wallpaper and the bottom half contained painted white wainscoting. A small bed took up most of the space. White linens lay atop the small mattress, along with two, plush, down pillows. The blonde plopped herself on the bed, she inhaled the sweet smell of lavender that now surrounded her. The linen had been freshly sprayed with lavender water, she sneezed as she was unaccustomed to the fragrance, but she found it comforting.

As she sat there for a moment she thought she heard a whimper, but thought it was only the wind. She closed the small window, but could swear she still heard something. She stood up, walking out the doorway of her room that was adjoined with the Mistress' room. Making her way into the hallway the squeals seemed even clearer, almost of pain but they could be mistaken for pleasure. Serena stopped abruptly thinking that maybe the mistress and her husband were having their time of intimacy. But she remembered the day prior, the petite brunette's body peppered in purple-bluish spots. She continued, following the uneasy voice down the hall. She reached the door of Aristocrat Bass, the door slightly ajar. The maid peered through the slit in the door, Blair seemed to be bent over something, maybe the bed. Serena could only see the young woman's pain stricken face. It was evident that her husband was inflicting pain unto Blair's small body. Abruptly a hand lashed at the young woman's face along with a startling confounding yell filled with profanity was directed toward Blair. Serena winced as she observed the loathsome situation. Suddenly the brunettes chocolate eyes, filled with tears, looked into Serena's navy blue eyes for a moment, and fear swept through her. Her eyes darted away as fast as her feet moved back down the hall and towards her new room. She thought she might as well start packing her belongings as she no longer thought Mrs. Blair would see her fit to be her maid, let alone her lady's maid. She sat there, on the bed, wishing she had never followed the noise.

After quite awhile she heard footsteps coming down the hall, she stood from her unchanged sitting position, straightening the skirt of her dress with both of her hands. The footsteps were heavier than that of the mistress. _He _stood in front of her. She could now only see an evil man that of which abuses his wife. Serena's breath quickened at his sight, wondering if he had too saw her watching. She wondered if she too were in for a beating.

He spoke, rather quietly, "Mrs. Waldorf-Bass is calling for you… she is waiting in my room."

Serena face was blank in confusion. She said nothing.

"Don't just stand there, bustle along!" He said in an agitated tone, but still hushed.

The maid's pace was quick, until she reached the doorway where her and her mistress made eye contact a while before. Lightly she knocked on the door, her head looking at her feet.

Blair's voice was lowered and smaller than Serena had heard it before, she spoke, "Come in, Serena."

Serena now looked at the woman, it was worse than she thought, and unsure of what to say or do. Blair was slouched on the tremendous mahogany four-post bed.

"I need to be dressed, go along now and get my things." Blair said monotone.

Serena hurriedly grabbed luxurious garments out of the armoire and was back to Blair in less than a minute.

"Are you able to stand?" Serena asked with a worried look on her face.

The brunette just nodded her head as she sat up from her laying position on the bed.

Serena hands guided the smaller woman to her feet, "Here just rest yourself on me if you feel unsteady."

Blair did so as her body was extremely sore from being battered. Serena felt a wave of electricity impinge inside her body. She brushed the feeling aside at the sight of the damage done to Blair's body.

Her body red with new welts, imprinted from her husband's destructive hands. Old bruises were still there, now harder to heal, as new bruises were forming. Serena's caring hands unknowingly graze lightly over the brunette's marred flesh. The brunette shivered at the sensation.

As Serena dressed Blair, nothing was said. Serena was unsure of if she was supposed to say anything. Although Blair lost herself the silence and the safety she felt whilst leaning on her maid. It was the first time in a long time she had felt this way.

...

Later that night Blair pull Serena aside to tell her why she moved her into the small room off of her own.

"I suffer from extremely horrid night terrors," she told the blonde. "If I ring the bell in the middle of the night I will need you to get me my medicine that the doctor prescribed me."

Serena nodded her head, "My pleasure Mrs."

Blair showed her where the prescribed medication was on her vanity, "The doctor said three to four drops would be satisfactory, it is supposed to aide me back to sleep."

Serena made a mental note of this, although she thought it might be hard to remember all of the details, when she was newly awoken and groggy. Blair continued on about other chores that must be done for the day. But Serena's mind continued to wander. She now thought of the previous events of the morning, when she saw her mistress' face stricken with pain. She thought that she would do anything now to protect this woman from her bastard of a husband; she just had to find a way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally! I am still planning on going through with these stories,  
>school is just always in the way! Summer break is coming so hopefully I will be able to write more.<strong>

**Let me know what you guys think, I really appreciate feedback/reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>**-hautecouture09**


End file.
